Usuario discusión:Bola
MegaPregunta ¿Como han cambiado los de esta Wiki donde se da a editar y todo eso? No es para copiarnos y crear un Plagio, NO, sino es para saber. Y... ¿se puede cambiar de la categoría a una Wiki? Ejemplo esta tendría ser gaming pero por error puse entretenimient. Necesito tu ayuda para eso. Saludos ~ Ratchet & Clank ~ Miralo 20:11 16 ago 2010 (UTC) :Eso se configura a través del MediaWiki:Common.css/MediaWiki:Monaco.css y el MediaWiki:Common.js/MediaWiki:Monaco.js. Ahí están incluidos los códigos referentes al estilo de cada wiki, busca cuál es el que necesitas, en concreto creo que están aquí donde dice /*icons*/ hasta donde dice /*correcting the positioning of buttons on the bookmarks widget*/. Eso tienes que copiar en tu Monaco.css, modificando los iconos claro. Y cambiar de categoría tu wiki se hace solicitándolo a través de special:contact, puedes hacerlo en español y nosotros nos encargaremos. Aunque ya no hace falta, acabo de solicitarlo directamente al staff, espero que en breve esté hecho ;). Saludos, --Bola (discusión) Helper de Wikia 00:58 17 ago 2010 (UTC) Entonces ya no lo tendre que solicitar, ¿no? xD Si es así gracias por avisarlo. Saludos ~ Alecran ~ (Discusión) 13:30 17 ago 2010 (UTC) :Ya vi el cambio, que solicitaste, GRACIAS. A y probe lo de los iconos y no funcionaba. Despues se lo dije a uno el que creo ese tema que como lo hizo y dijo que si lo queria, despues me respondio diciendo que hay que poner muchoas cosas más. Saludos ~ Alecran ~ (Discusión) 18:02 18 ago 2010 (UTC) ::Perfecto, si quereis os echo una mano para poner los iconos si son demasiadas cosas que copiar etc.--Bola (discusión) Helper de Wikia 09:35 22 ago 2010 (UTC) Gracias por la ayuda, pero ahora no te pido nada ya que estoy de viaje en mi pa'is origen Ucrania. Volvere el 6 y ya te pedire lo que necesite, grecias por todo y asta ese dia. La firma no me funciona yaque el teclado esta roto y te dejo la entrada a mi discusi'on o quien te dijo todo esto xD. -Alecran- :Ya que me acorde la firma se podria colocar sin darle en las teclas xD que mal estoy. [[User:Alecran|''Alecran]]' and Clank' 09:55 26 ago 2010 (UTC) Perdón por avisar aquí pero... intenté el cambio pero se me destroza todo. No sé que hay que hacer para que se ponga bien. ¿Podrías ayudar en hacerlo? [[User:Alecran|Alecran]]' and Clank' 10:59 19 sep 2010 (UTC) :Te dije que había cosas repetidas en una y otra página y que depurases las incoherencias, creo recordar, le pedí a Cizagna que revisase a ver qué estaba fallando y descubrió que efectivamente no habías depurado las incoherencias, todavía hay en common.css un código repetido, he borrado lo que estaba mal y he bloqueado lo repetido, revísalo de nuevo para ocuparte de la incoherencia, pero esta vez bien! xD.--Bola (discusión) Helper de Wikia 19:53 19 sep 2010 (UTC) Jeje, gracias por toda la ayuda. [[User:Alecran|Alecran]]' and Clank' 20:00 21 sep 2010 (UTC) :A y... perdón por esto pero... lo de la barra que pone quén editó la ultima vez devajo de todo artículo o usuario en mensaje, CUALQUIER SITIO, podrías dejar los enlaces del color de siempre como este ejemplo, ya que no se ve mucho tal enlace. Si quieres de pasa ten en honor de ponerte las letras en verde como Master o yo. ''Gracias. [[User:Alecran|''Alecran]] and [[User talk:Alecran|Clank]] 20:04 21 sep 2010 (UTC) Cambios Bueno, como lo dice el ''título son unos cambios que translade de Monaco.css a Common.css, es decir lo copié y lo pegué. Y el resultado de las barras que da bien pero... creo que no estan bien relacionadas con el color. Si podría hacer el cambio de color lo haría, pero no me saldría igualito que te sale a ti. Lo que te estoy diciendo no es obligatorio es como una tarea OPCIONAL. Y... esto igual; lo de la ultima parte que te dejé en el otro mensaje. Suerte con anunciar en Wikia lo de nuevos caracteres, XDD. [[User:Alecran|''Alecran]]' and Clank' 19:24 24 sep 2010 (UTC) :Siento ser tan lento, últimamente nos estamos matando a trabajar, cualquiera diría que somos voluntarios xD. La recomendación que te hago es esperar a que pongamos el nuevo estilo de Wikia, queda poco para ponerlo en todos los wikis y el trabajo que estás haciendo en Monaco se convertirá en nada, así que es gana intentar arreglar algo a estas alturas, porque no durará ni un mes puesto. Pero si quieres veo lo que puedo hacer.--Bola (discusión) Helper de Wikia 07:19 1 oct 2010 (UTC) Me gustaría ayudar, pero... no estoy al mismo grado que todos vosotros, xP [[User:Alecran|Alecran]] and [[User talk:Alecran|Clank]] 18:07 10 oct 2010 (UTC) Cuando pondran el nuevo estilo aqui? Toni Ocaña... 14:18 6 oct 2010 (UTC) :Ya está activo, ve a tus preferencias, y en "apariencia" señala el nuevo estilo de Wikia para poder verlo.--Bola (discusión) Helper de Wikia 08:28 10 oct 2010 (UTC) Icons Hola Bola. Voy al tema y luego te felicito Haber... como el primer tema que te deje de todos estos, "hacer un cambio a los iconos del Oasis > Monaco". Tengo todo preparado, solo necesito saber el que coloco en MediaWiki:Wikia.css y en MediaWiki:Wikia.js. Me gustaría cambiar todos lo que hay, por uno del tema de Ratchet & Clank. Espero que se pueda, saludos. Sigue así de bueno en la comunidad. Y... ¡Feliz año nuevo! Ąλəɔяaɳ 19:30 30 dic 2010 (UTC) :¿Cambiar todos los iconos del wiki? Eso te llevará bastante tiempo. Los iconos usan un sprite, es decir, una imagen grande, y luego cada icono selecciona qué parte de esa imagen es lo que le corresponde. Es sencillo, pero para editar los artículos tendrías que ir uno a uno editando todos los iconos, cambiandoles el sprite o bien poniendo otra imagen, eso se haría por CSS, Wikia.css. Habría otra alternativa y es obligar al sistema a que en lugar de leer la página donde está el sprite, lea tu propio sprite, y eso se haría por JS, aunque no puedo ayudarte en este caso porque no sé hacerlo. Es complicado la verdad, quizás, en el futuro... lo recomendaré para algo que tengo en mente, feliz año nuevo!--Bola (discusión) Helper de Wikia 18:35 31 dic 2010 (UTC) ::Tengo muchos iconos por separado ya preparados, y prefiero hacerlo por JS. Pero... esperaré al Futuro, ''recuero que lo que se haga de ello en esta Wiki también será para esta otra, son del mismo tema, así que no es muy importante. Quede en un acuerdo con ellos, ya que en realidad les plagio su invento de Monaco, (anteriormente), para Oasis. Y... ¡Feliz año nuevo! Ąλəɔяaɳ 20:12 31 dic 2010 (UTC) :::Ok, avisa cuando lo logren y plagio yo también, que por ahora lo único que he logrado hacer es que el "Wikinavigation" sea un menú desplegable con sus propias imágenes (todas en base a un sprite), y es ilegal :D xDDDD - sí, va en negrita para que pilles la indirecta - ¡Feliz año nuevo!--Bola (discusión) Helper de Wikia 04:11 1 ene 2011 (UTC) ::Jeje, el problema que ellos no van a hacer nada para lograrlo, ya que eso lo colocaron en el Monaco, y pienso que en unos años lo pondrán xD Y... lo que quiero es compartirlo ya que ellos me dieron los iconos que era una descarga, y yo buscándolos por la web xDD y la indirecta la pille xDDDD Y... ¡Feliz año nuevo! Ąλəɔяaɳ 11:40 1 ene 2011 (UTC) Hola Hola Bola ^^ hace un año (aprox.) que no te pido una ayuda, y parece ser, desgraciadamente, que hoy es el día xD Bueno lo primero felicidades por el Staff (mas vale tarde que nunca) y me gustaría preguntarte si esto es un .css o .js ya que lo de los idiomas me vendría bien colocarlo a mi también para esta Wiki. Saludos, y vuelve mi famosa frase, ¡Feliz Navidad! Ąλəɔяaɳ 16:42 23 dic 2011 (UTC) :Feliz año nuevo. Gracias por las felicitaciones, ya empezaba a darte por muerto :(. Al principio pensé que te estabas refiriendo a cambiar el CSS del wiki, pero después de releer lo que has dicho me he dado cuenta de que te refieres a añadir enlaces interwikis, lee esta entrada de blog. Deberías suscribirte a las entradas de blog de la Central de Wikia en español, a veces decimos cosas muy útiles para vosotros. Saludos.--Bola (discusión) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png Staff 01:09 2 ene 2012 (UTC)